


Maybe This is Nice

by Gwalchmei



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon), 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series, 悪魔城ドラキュラX 月下の夜想曲 | Castlevania: Symphony of the Night
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood Drinking, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Getting Together, Height Differences, M/M, Polyamory, Post-Season/Series 02, blink and you miss it - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:22:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24364267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gwalchmei/pseuds/Gwalchmei
Summary: Trevor's got a thing for Alucard's height but he can't admit it.
Relationships: Alucard | Adrian Tepes | Arikado Genya/Sypha Belnades, Alucard | Adrian Tepes | Arikado Genya/Trevor Belmont, Alucard | Adrian Tepes | Arikado Genya/Trevor Belmont/Sypha Belnades, Trevor Belmont/Sypha Belnades
Comments: 6
Kudos: 201





	Maybe This is Nice

The first time Trevor notices just how tall Alucard is he’s standing next to Sypha at a shop, arguing over the correct price of beats of all things. Sypha’s head must come up only to his chest and even though she is quite ferociously arguing she looks rather cute next to the tall aristocrat. After Sypha officially wins the argument and Alucard has gone off to the side to do his… vampire things… he broaches the topic with her, “Alucard’s rather tall, wouldn’t you say?” 

“Trevor, please don’t start comparing sizes with him, if you know what I mean, you antagonize each other enough.” 

“No! No, it’s not that, he’s just tall.”

If that conversation wasn’t awkward enough it became apparent that night that Sypha had definitely told Alucard about it and made it infinitely worse. It wasn’t a big difference, but Alucard kept looking at him up and down, as if sizing him up. Trevor said nothing except confrontational bullshit that night to cover up his thoughts on the subject of Alucard’s height and how that affected him. He may have just died of embarrassment to avoid it but luckily a couple of night creatures ambling towards them gave him an opportunity to die of something else. 

Alucard swiftly shifted to the side to flank the creatures and Trevor started to draw his whip into a circle to protect Sypha while she warmed up her magic hands. The battle was short, all said and done. One night creature darted forward to snap at Trevor, he shut its maw by wrapping it up with his whip, and Alucard phased forward to stab it while Sypha shot at the remaining creatures to keep them at bay. At one point a leathery bat of a motherfucker slipped the morningstar off of its slick beak and wasted no time before swiping at Sypha. Luckily, she was paying attention and handily dispatched it with an ice spike to the eye. 

Unluckily, Alucard had seen that little slip up and could not deny his ever present desire to criticize Trevor, “What? Couldn’t handle one job, _little Belmont?_ ” 

Trevor was not really one for humor at that moment. “I may be a drunken bastard Alucard, but I am not little!” He finished the statement with a decisive attack against the last creature, wrapping the whip around its body again and again until the holy fire at the end embedded itself in its chest, burning it up from the inside out. It fell to the ground with barely a whimper. 

Alucard looked over the damage they had done to their surroundings, “Perhaps not so little, but I still enjoy saying it.” Trevor just glared and stomped off to their camping grounds. 

Trevor didn’t get another chance to be in awe over Alucard’s height until several nights later when the frosts of winter truly started to set in. All three partners were laid out in their individual sleeping arrangements, shivering their asses off when Sypha finally cracked. “All right, move over you.” She stared down demandingly at the equally cold vampire. He merely gave an accommodating shrug and moved his blanket for her. 

“You too Trevor.” He went to complain but her look brokered no argument and he shuffled over dejectedly. She pulled him down in between herself and Alucard, quickly settling into Trevor’s chest and pulling the three tighter together. He was stiff as a board at first but he really couldn’t argue against the warmth his partners gave him. Even Alucard, who he had expected to be colder than the average human, made the frosty night feel much cozier. There was something to be said for the feeling of another person wrapping themselves around you, engulfing your entire figure. Trevor felt more comfortable mashed between his two partners than he had in the last decade on his own. _Maybe this is nice._

* * *

Trevor didn’t know when his opinion on Alucard totally changed. Maybe he should have realized when the three of them started cuddling up together every night, regardless of the temperature. Maybe he should have noticed when he was injured in a battle in a small town and Alucard fussed at him like an old woman while Sypha wrapped his arm. He definitely should have remarked on their changing relationship when Alucard settled into his bath behind him to wash his hair for him. 

Regardless of all of that, he definitely couldn’t deny how Alucard and Sypha affected him when they found themselves at an inn for the first time in a while and his partners pulled him into bed as soon as possible. Before long Trevor found himself writhing on his back, his head in Sypha’s very nude lap, while Alucard did his best to pull him apart. Once he was well and truly destroyed Alucard laid himself on top of Trevor’s body, bringing their foreheads together, and blocking out any light from the window. The firm weight on his body caused Trevor to let out an extended, “fuuuck.” 

Alucard stared into his eyes, drawing back his head by his hair. “We’re only just getting started, Little Belmont.” 

He was well and truly fucked.

* * *

They were at the castle now and everything finally seemed at peace. No more bodies littered the floor, they were only attacked by hordes of night creatures every other night, and they could sleep in a bed without being constantly prepared to run like hell. They still did the same things, Alucard cooked, Sypha ran around the woods making magic fingers at everything, and Trevor slept in for as long as possible. Who could blame him? The huge bed they inhabited was warm and soft and they spent most nights laughing and poking at each other in the kitchen, getting drunk off of Dracula’s reserve of wine, so he was rightfully exhausted the next morning. Even without the fangs and magic hands Trevor would know something was up with those two based on the sheer earliness of the hour they arose at. 

Even if he would prefer to laze in bed all day, the sheets around him would eventually grow cold and he’d have to seek out his companions to regain that heat. Upon stumbling down the stone steps to the kitchen Trevor caught sight of that golden hair dangling over the stove in a loose braid. The stone slabs beneath his feet may have been cold to the touch but the air hung with a pervasive warmth and the smell of fresh baked bread wandered toward his nose. 

Trevor approached Alucard slowly, though he could never truly sneak up on him, Trevor's playful drowsiness drove him to try. Alucard’s feet were similarly bare and he only wore his low hanging sleep pants, they rarely saw other people after all. Trevor, having reached Alucard after shuffling across the entire room, wrapped his arms around his exposed sides and went to rest his forehead at the base of Alucard’s neck like he always does. The downward trajectory of his head couldn’t be stopped, however, before he realized that his nose was hurtling towards the back of Alucard’s head and a truly grotesque crack was heard throughout the kitchen. 

Alucard whipped around, eyes wide, already having smelled the blood pouring from his nose while Trevor jumped back and yelped. “What the fuck?” was all Trevor could say and process as Alucard shifted towards him, fussing with his face and trying to see the damage. The blood didn’t bother Trevor but the fact that he was staring down and not up into Alucard’s eyes sure did. “What the fuck?” was reiterated several times with Alucard shooting off his _Oh please would you shut up right now_ face. 

“You. what? You’re…” Trevor scrambled for something, please god, anything to say and finally settled on, “Did you get hit with a shrinking spell during the night? Do we need to find a witch in the next town over?” His voice had gone all nasally from the towel Alucard forced onto his face to stop the bleeding. 

“Don’t be an idiot, I’ve always been this tall. Now don’t stop putting pressure on your nose for a while, you’re a mess.” 

“Ha! I think I would have known if I were taller than you _Adrian_. You call me little Belmont, which is demeaning to my family name by the way, and your father was taller than any man I have ever seen, how in Hell are you shorter than me?” 

A moment of realization seemed to come over Alucard and he calmly walked to the entrance of the kitchen, swooped down, and picked up one of his boots from where it was resting on the floor. “This might be the problem,” he said calmly, presenting the boot to Trevor. 

“What? Is it enchanted or something? To make you more intimidating. You’d think the fangs and wicked sharp sword would do the trick.” 

A particularly mischievous look of mirth showed in his eyes as he put his hand into the boot and fished out the insole. It wasn’t a flat piece of fabric like in Trevor’s boots, it was raised on one side, like a wedge, and would obviously provide several inches of height to whoever wore it. As Trevor’s eyebrow slowly disappeared into his hairline, the now slightly shorter man took the opportunity to explain, “You’re right, my father was tremendously tall, even amongst vampires. Unfortunately, I tend to take after my mother in most ways and though impressive intellectually, she was rather small. We didn’t want to disappoint the other vampires at court with my apparent lack of height. I haven’t truly thought about it in many years. I suppose you never had a chance to see me barefoot during our travels. But don’t worry Belmont, you’ll always be little in my heart.”

“Why you… stupid fangy bastard,” that was really the best he could do but he still tried, “teasing me for my height when you’re basically bite sized.” 

“I think that designation belongs to Sypha.” The bastard was still grinning, fangs peaking out. 

“Fine Sypha’s bite sized, you’re just a dick.” And the wedge Trevor was holding flew through the air toward Alucard’s head.”

* * *

Sypha had been having a wonderful morning. She woke up surrounded by Trevor’s broad shoulders, with Adrian’s arm draped across her stomach. She slipped her hand into his and squeezed it, reveling in the warmth. Adrian groaned and pulled them both into his chest tighter, she doubted he could see with his hair was all over the place. _Let’s fix that._ She and Adrian never needed to talk in the morning, they basked in the comfort of Trevor’s arms and then pulled eachother out of bed. She sat him down at the vanity and drew her fingers through his knotted hair. Once it was knot free and silky to the touch she braided it, just to keep it out of the way for the day, as Adrian leaned his head into her touch. 

Sypha herself was much more low maintenance in the mornings. Her robes were thrown over her head and hair combed out in two seconds before she bounded off to the woods for her morning exercises. She left Adrian in his state of undressed drowsiness to roam the castle and clean up from the night before, Trevor still lying in bed with his limbs to the four directions and his mouth ready to catch a few flies. 

She bounded through the woods, light shining through the trees and only the birds awake at this hour. Pillars of fire and ice danced from her hands as she hit her premade targets in varying combinations. _Magic hands,_ Trevor’s voice echoed in her ears. “Well if he’s lucky I’ll drag him out here and make him a moving target. He’ll love it,” she told the birds. They fluttered away at the next pulse of fire and Sypha fell into the leaves below in exhaustion. On the bright side, Adrian had probably cooked breakfast by now, and if she gets back fast enough she might see that droopy face that Trevor always does right after he wakes up. 

Trevor’s droopy face and Adrian’s delicious breakfast are not what she sees when she makes it back to the castle. On hearing clunking and rustling noises in the kitchen she raced down the stairs to see what could possibly be the matter. Maybe Adrian had burned his bread like last week and was sacking the kitchen to show it who’s boss again. 

Someone was definitely sacking the kitchen, but it wasn’t Adrian. Adrian was standing across from the door when she entered, the picture of malicious fun when a poker from the fire place was hurtled at his face and he quickly phased exactly one foot to the left. And then a pot, and then a kettle, and then surprisingly an uprooted basil plant all aimed for his grinning face. Sypha turned to see his challenger, a blood covered Trevor with rage in his face and nothing but a sleep shirt on. Upon seeing the full scene Sypha decided that she agreed with Adrian’s assessment of the situation and let out a huffing chortle that was really unfit for a lady. 

Trevor stopped his useless pelting and turned towards her. “And exactly what is so funny Sypha?”

“Treffy, you’re not even trying to hurt him.” She picked up the basil from the ground and tucked a leaf behind his ear. “Really? Ruining our homegrown supply of basil for what?”

Sensing her incredulity Trevor swiftly grabbed what looked like a cloth wedge from the mess on the floor and shoved it into her face. “Sypha, we have been lied to, for months. I have a nose bleed and this bastard just keeps smiling like it’s nothing.” She glanced over at Adrian. Yep, still smiling. 

“What is this? A door stop? I didn’t know we had any door stops.” 

“First of all, how do you even know what a door stop is, you’ve lived in a wagon all your life. And secondly, no. This is a lie. A baldfaced lie that Alucard has perpetuated for months.” Sypha looked over at Adrian with a raised eyebrow to get some confirmation. _Oh really?_

“If I had known that Belmont would react like this then maybe I would have shown him earlier just to get a good fight out of him.” Alucard walked over to retrieve his… door stop and stuffed it into his boot, which was also lying underneath the kitchen debris. 

“Oooooohhh, I see. Trevor’s upset because he can’t put his head under your chin when you’re not wearing your boots.” Oops, that heat up Trevor’s anger just a little bit.

“No, of course not. I am angry because I have been lied to for months. I always thought Alucard was taller than me like some lithe Olympian god and now I discover that not only is he shorter than me, he is also a dick about it.” 

“Oh Trevor, an Olympian god, you’re becoming quite the poet,” she said, totally disregarding his complaint, preferring to approach the wild Belmont with a wet towel to start wiping the swaths of blood from his face. He accepted this treatment begrudgingly, scowling like an angry kitten. 

Meanwhile, Alucard had crept up behind Trevor and engulfed him in long arms, stretching to set his chin on Trevor’s shoulder. Trevor, still begrudging, accepted this treatment for now. Trapped in the Dhampir’s arms, he couldn’t exactly struggle against Sypha’s persistent washing or Alucard’s less than subtle lick to his chin to get some of his blood for himself.

“I’m sure we can settle this disagreement in a much more productive way outside the kitchen,” the only slightly shorter man said. If Trevor’s heart rate went up it was definitely only because he was trapped by his destined enemy who obviously thirsted for his blood. 

* * *

Thoroughly less disgruntled and several hours later the trio retreated to the library for Sypha and Alucard’s daily dose of reading. Though Trevor never really enjoyed extensive reading but he still insisted on going with them for safety’s sake. You never know what you’ll find in the library hideout of a monster hunting family. Plus, Trevor had yet to catalogue exactly what was down there anyway. Today Trevor searched for information among his family materials, grimoires and the sort. Usually he wouldn’t spend much time on one book but something had captured his attention and he’d retreated to a large comfy chair in the corner to read. 

Alucard, now dressed appropriately for the outside world, realized that something had caught Trevor’s attention for once and moved over to inquire about it. The Belmont was actually absorbed for once, not noticing the blond until he was right in front of him. “What are you looking at?”

“You. Reading. It must be very good.” Trevor let a small smile slip past his hardened facade. 

“It’s an old children’s story, my mom used to read it to me. It’s got everything, a hero surviving on his own, out in the world, saving a damsel, that kind of thing.” It shouldn’t be the kind of thing that Trevor was interested in now but nostalgia can hit at the strangest of times. 

“Can I see?” Without being invited, Alucard turned and situated himself underneath Trevor’s arm, resting his head on his shoulder so Trevor could still see the book. Giving up the pretence that he’d rather be left alone, Trevor continued to read but out loud this time. He does the silly voices and sound effects, just like his mother would have done. The sudden appearance of a children’s performer drew Sypha to the scene and she situated herself under Trevor’s other arm. All three of them were wrapped in Trevor’s cape, sharing that beautiful warmth they usually only felt on sleepy mornings when no one had the courage to get out of bed. At some point during the story Alucard’s hand crept into Trevor’s free one and their fingers twined together. 

“And they embraced each other as the sun set on their farmstead, finally at peace. The end.” Trevor looked down at his people, both just on the edge of sleep. Sypha let out a soft groan, settling her head deeper into his embrace. Alucard’s eyes were open, but only just. 

“So, do I get to call you little Tepes now?”

“Most definitely not, my little Belmont.” Trevor chuckled lightly, trying not to disturb his sleeping lovers. 

He leaned down and layed a light kiss on Sypha’s soft plume of hair and then Alucard’s disorderly crown of gold and felt the surge of _home_ in his breast. 

“Maybe this is nice too.” 

**Author's Note:**

> The idea for this fic came from the item in Symphony of the Night that only makes Alucard slightly taller. 
> 
> I have a hard time balancing these three's relationship and as a result this ends up being more of a Trevor/Alucard fic but I really do love my girl Sypha, I hope to do her justice in future fics.


End file.
